


【露普】在某处

by oasis2616



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 某时某地在某处。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【露普】在某处

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年露普日贺文

在某处

In 1990.3

他本不打算去理，奈何蹲在屋角的那人存在感太强，也是，白茫茫的雪地上窝着军绿色的一大坨，想装作看不见确实是难。

手上的纸袋不沉，基尔伯特干脆先不回屋放下而直接走近。伊万蹲在这儿的时间应该不长，他两个小时前从这儿出去的时候还没见到这披着军装的傻大个。

“喂，你在干嘛？”他问得很随意，字里行间都透露着敷衍，毕竟只是为了走个过场，他若是就这么旁若无人地越过去，进到屋难免会被屋里的人——爱德华、莱维斯或者那对斯拉夫姐妹，总之绝不会是托里斯，现在可是1990年的春天了——问上几句，从发问者变成回答者，忽地丧失了掌控权。虽然自从住进了这座大房子基尔伯特没少被盘问，他刚来的时候，墙建起了的时候，伊丽莎白把那幅红色旗帜扔进火里的时候，托里斯写下重建法案的时候。但基尔伯特终究不喜欢当被动一方，即便伊万束缚了他、驯服了他，他也是忠于自己信仰的掠夺者；何况伊万压根没做到那一点。

只要那些问话里有针对伊万的问题，像“你有见到屋外的伊万先生吗？麻烦请他回来，这里需要他处理的文件多得快要压垮办公桌”“万尼亚才刚刚恢复身体，要是再在外面冻坏了怎么办，你能不能帮忙劝他回屋里，至少有暖炉”，他都必须要为它们付出一定的行动，譬如刚走进门口的基尔伯特又得走出去，徒增一段往复的路和满腹懊恼。唉真麻烦，伊万是他命里逃不开的大麻烦，从条顿到普鲁士再到民主德国，领地从小变大再变小，伊万的恼人程度却一如既往，他什么都不用做，光是站在冰湖边、雪地里，连表情都不需要，基尔伯特的怒气就能噌噌往上涨。

他曾想过不去理会，也曾付诸现实，而这样的选择往往演变为伊万走向他，带着更大的麻烦，地缘和时代的镣铐强行箍住他们手腕，确立了密不可分的关系，基尔伯特更愿称之为孽缘，罪孽的孽，只是没有好的开头，但有着配合的悲剧收场。悲剧。这个联盟每况愈下，没人会继续相信几十年前许诺的梦想，基尔伯特已经当自己是做了一个漫长的梦，他是梦里的拉斐尔·希斯拉德，从断壁残垣的西侧航行到东侧的奇异国度，凭空多了四十年的旅行见闻总不算亏，现在黎明将至，梦旅人该醒了，该回去罢了。

伊万没对他的询问做出任何反应。冻死了？基尔伯特跟自己开了个劣质玩笑，既没人信，也没人感到笑话该提供的开心。他再走得近些，瞧清楚伊万脑袋上铺了一层雪，基尔伯特本以为那层白色是反光使然，他出去时的确下了一场小雪，天空像撕烂了的羽毛枕，洋洋洒洒地往地面撒着鹅毛小雪，风衣领的绒布仍沾着几片没能抖掉的雪屑。

“你在干嘛？”基尔伯特提高音量，被无视的不满收拢了心思，问话间不再泛出不以为然，听起来对伊万多了几分在意，实际目的仍然只是为了给屋里人交差。

他站在伊万侧后方，恰能看清他因为这句冷不丁的话吓得一震。这家伙到底在发什么呆，居然连本大爷走过来都不知道。基尔伯特明显想不明白伊万的迟钝，要知道他很久没见过对方毫无防备的模样，也不愿承认自己偶尔会想念当年那张脸。

现在它出现得如此不合时宜，以致基尔伯特不得不压住皱眉的念头作出惯常的高傲样，这次他特地拔高了声调：“总算在你的熊窝里待不住了？本大爷还以为你不枕在那堆文件就睡不着觉呢。”

“啊，是基尔。”伊万只转过半张脸，眼中不复方才的惊吓，倒是显出一种茫然的和善，他很熟悉这副样子，在过去——二十世纪前——他所看见的伊万在战场以外的地方都只有这个表情，一时之间竟生出了怀念的情绪。正常人对于几十年没有见到过的事物难免有所感慨，他也未能免俗地恍惚了一阵。

“你在干嘛？”这是第三遍了，他没嫌烦，反倒用来略过自己短暂的失神。

基尔伯特确实很想知道身虚体弱的伊万为什么会离开暖和的房间跑到冰天雪地的室外，早上他们这帮卫星国还在餐桌上谈论这家伙的高烧多久才能降下来，会不会烧成傻子——如此恶劣的假想当然是基尔伯特提出的，状况正常的宗主国都没能在波涛汹涌的局势站稳脚跟，更何况一个傻瓜；他幸灾乐祸，而除了娜塔莉亚，桌上的所有人对接下来的现实走向心照不宣。唯一没想到的是下午他就见到伊万蹲在屋外的雪堆里毫无意义地打发时间。

瞧他多闲，比等着看好戏的西侧还要优哉游哉。……要是恢复力这么强悍那前几天就不要半死不活躺在床上啊！一想到自己白白担心了好几天他就恼怒得不行，大部分情况下伊万会是他每一次愤怒的源头。但基尔伯特也清楚，国家意志体的状态绝不是单纯依靠人类生理的免疫系统就能轻易调整，伊万眼睛里的焦距还是涣散的，紫色的眼瞳从边缘被羽化得模糊，像固体颜料在水中渐渐溶散开。

摇摇欲坠。

他看着蹲成一团的伊万想到了这个形容词，这不算莫名其妙的联想，这座住了几十年的房子正在面临经年累月堆叠的腐朽：漏雨的屋顶、楼梯边的木屑、边角缺了块的地板，需要修补的地方越来越多，能够修补的人却从来只有那一个。

春天已经来了，但春天并没有真正到来。

基尔伯特知道伊万在期待什么，俄罗斯人对春天的执着程度超乎想象。两周前他们一起过了今年的送冬节，黑色的马克笔涂抹了基尔伯特印象里的节日印象，既没有饱餐也没有醉酒，歌与舞在这个家成了禁止项，他仍记得饭桌上的气氛像枯死的向日葵——烂透了的比喻，可谁让伊万总在屋外的花圃种下一大片不会绽放的花，他每次开窗都能看见那些凄凉的尸体——托里斯和冬妮娅没回莫斯科，伊丽莎白和菲利克斯去年就搬了出去，被留下的他们的目光比桌上的烛火更加摇曳。宽恕日徒有虚名。

冬日如病，而病去如抽丝，季节交替是最凌乱的时刻，前些年伊万身体硬朗尚有力气与初春的严寒搏斗一番，纵使青翠的颜色未能覆盖枝丫，基尔伯特依然可以见到春天的模样。可他现在没能看见湛蓝的天或听见啁啾的鸟鸣，目之所视皆为一片死灰色的……基尔伯特止住思考。

“我在数蚂蚁。”伊万回答时的笑容带着羞赧，白皙的脸颊抹了一层红，像个晨曦洒落的雪面。那张纯粹的笑脸刺痛了基尔伯特双目，他不受控地连续眨眼，眼角有股假想的湿意，实际并没有眼泪掉下来，反而逐渐干涩发疼。

这是怎样的傻瓜式答案。基尔伯特张开嘴正要笑出声，冷冽的空气顷刻间堵住了声带，肺部也塞满沉甸甸的冰块，很快就被体温融化、渗入血管溶作血水，他打了个寒颤，寒气顺着体液游走全身。一个切实的怀抱可以迅速驱散它们，如果伊万看得到兴许会很乐意站起身不请自来帮这个忙，或者由基尔伯特用瑟缩的口吻讲些什么，暗示一般；但基尔伯特宁愿继续冻着。

“数蚂蚁？”

“嗯。”

一阵风吹乱了伊万的鼻音，也刮乱了他的姿势。小腿蹲久了使不上力，伊万理所当然失了平衡，随风左右摇晃几下都没能稳住庞大的身躯，往前倾倒之际绕在脖子间的围巾被重重扯了把。基尔伯特生了恻隐之心，见不得他一头栽在雪里，连日下的雪在地面铺了一层又一层，成年男子踩在上面也不会塌陷太深，伊万要是鼻子先着地准能摔出几股鼻血，那完了，后续免不了一轮鸡飞狗跳，他一点都不希望自己又被安上罪魁祸首的名号，这算不上什么好称呼，而且同样的把戏从建国前耍到建国第四十年，伊万腻不腻他不清楚，可基尔伯特是腻了。

最终伊万四平八稳坐入雪里，无视那声痛呼基尔伯特觉得这个救场足够完美，为自己的聪明才智所折服的他笑得放肆，还特地抬腿踢了踢没动静的伊万。大个子没被踢动，基尔伯特却被作用力反推得单脚站不稳，膝盖抖了抖，像左右扭摆的弹簧，依仗惊人的平衡力才没倒下，险些发生的意外和无果的泄愤令他恼怒更甚，只能以重重的鼻音嘁了声，“你真无聊。”

伊万没反问“那基尔觉得做什么才不无聊”，也没回头瞪站着说话不腰疼的基尔伯特，仅仅笨拙地单手撑着雪地调整坐姿，目光不曾离开涓涓流动着的蚂蚁群。

这究竟有什么好看？

基尔伯特开始嫌弃揽在胸前的纸袋太沉了，还怪不方便的，衡量了他跟坐在地面的伊万的高度差，基尔伯特理所当然地把袋子搁在伊万肩上，只用单手扶着不让它摔下来——只要伊万这个人形架子不乱动，接着也学着伊万的表情认真看向雪面那群深褐色的蚂蚁。

蚂蚁……蚂蚁啊。

“千里之堤溃于蚁穴。”王耀临走时曾这么说过，基尔伯特不懂，比他早接触东方文化的伊万也一副似懂非懂的模样，东方人的语言与他的理解力隔着纵横交错的巨大沟壑，饶是基尔伯特自称天才熟知欧洲每一国语言，也拿方方正正的方块字没办法，只能勉强听懂字面意思。

与他们这帮东欧国家交流时王耀都用的俄语，亚洲口音少了些卷舌的浊音，起初基尔伯特不太习惯，只能靠口型盲猜发音，后来听得清了交流次数与日俱增。尽管共事时间不长，基尔伯特对这个身材矮小的亚洲国家特别感兴趣，比如王耀很不喜欢基尔伯特老用这个词形容自己，但他不会直白地表达这份不满，只用宽大的袖摆掩着嘴，眼睛眯得细长，隐约闪过几丝笑意，再回他一些意义晦涩的中文话：“自是比不得那鸟人的六尺身。”

事实证明中西文化差异并非平日三言两语的交流便可抵消的，王耀话里带的十成十嘲讽栽在了这上边，基尔伯特没感到任何不对劲，并且径自将羞辱意味的“鸟人”曲解为“喜欢小鸟的人”，如此一来这个描述未免太恰当。他高兴地点点头，正准备拍王耀肩膀时想起含蓄的东方人不喜欢这么亲密的肢体接触，只好讪讪收回手，“你这人还挺会说话的嘛！”

“……”

王耀再也不想跟不解风情的欧洲人玩任何字面游戏，有那心思还不如去找本田菊聊些阴阳怪气的东西，好歹能看见对方分明懂了却又不得不故作无知的面容，那张平静的脸因过分尴尬而扭曲起来有趣极了。

基尔伯特可不知道这些，他想着的是王耀每次用中文跟他们交流时净是生涩难懂的内容，基尔伯特听得迷迷瞪瞪，本以为跟王耀接壤多年的伊万能发挥作用，但他转头见着同样的迷惑出现在伊万脸上后干脆省略了无用功的询问。

诚然，基尔伯特过去多次被弗朗西斯戏称为粗神经生物，但求知欲从不因此落下。后来他背着伊万——很快变成人尽皆知——跟王耀再度交好，终于能把心里惦记好些年的疑惑问出口，活了几千岁的王耀却一边摇头一边给自己斟了杯茶，颇有几分故弄玄虚的味道，“字面意思。也没多久了。”

看样子王耀是不愿意直说，东方人就这一点最莫名其妙，说话模棱两可且残缺不全，听得基尔伯特云里雾里品不出个所以然，着实难受，事后他甚至觉得还不如没有问过对方。

而他彻底领会到王耀当年那番未尽之言的时候，是穿戴整齐的伊万站在窗边点了一根烟，磨蹭了几下却把烟强行塞进正在找衬衫的基尔伯特的嘴里，抖下来的烟灰顷刻便在床单上烫出几个橘灰色的洞。基尔伯特叼着烟怒骂伊万神经病，当事人习以为常地接收他暴戾的情绪，然后轻飘飘聊起别的：“基尔有没有想过统一之后你会怎样？”

基尔伯特先是用眼角瞄了伊万一眼，用鄙视的目光，他本以为跟对方相处了这么些年应当培养出一定的默契，至少不会问答案显而易见的问题，这令他有点沮丧，“蠢问题。”他嚼了嚼烟嘴，橡胶的塑料味盖过尼古丁的味道充斥口腔，心情因为终于翻出了衬衫而变好些许，“当然是冲回去找阿西，然后……”

“这样啊。”伊万用感慨打断了他的回答，同时打开了窗，风裹挟着雪涌进来分摊了室内的暖气，“那可要好好工作了。”

“这到底有什么好看的？”基尔伯特问出口。

“它们总是成群结队的，一定是个幸福的大家庭。”伊万的目光始终注视在绵延的蚂蚁路径之上，它们绕过一小滩融雪的贝加尔湖、越过树枝堆叠的乌拉尔山、沿着被雪盖得只剩石头一角的瓦尔代高地边缘缓慢又坚定地前进。“我也想拥有。”

幸福？基尔伯特险些笑出声，他可没看出有多幸福，淌在他面前的是被吹得左扭右摆的蚁群，是大厦将倾的风雨欲来，是天际弥漫着的黏稠的黑。他记起伊万曾贴在他耳边倾诉的黎明前夕的目标——抑或谎言——像启明星、长庚星，在太阳之后落下，在太阳之前重新升起，几近长明。基尔伯特从被摁着脑袋强迫相信、到他真真切切地信奉，之后奋斗、付出，直至伊万变着法子告诉他“做不到了”才恍然明白伊万的心自始至终都没能走出迷雾的深锁。

“那你快点变成蚂蚁然后让本大爷一脚踩死。”

“不行不行，我死了那基尔怎么办？”

伊万是认真的。在嘲讽式反问出口前基尔伯特察觉到这点，那声夹杂着不屑与自傲的“哈”被硬生生吞回喉咙。伊万没有望向他，视线只落在仍勤勤恳恳搬运食物的蚂蚁群，而基尔伯特换上另一张表情，缄默的，唇线绷紧的，眼神沉淀的，宛如一具僵硬的石浮雕。

我能怎么办，回去呗。他动了动嘴唇，呢喃声埋没在风雪中。伊万没听清也没追着要求基尔伯特复述一遍，他的生命力沿着围巾流下，顺势回归了这片土地。像基尔伯特渐渐丧失体温的裸露的脖颈，或一贯冰冷的手腕。

“本大爷用得着你管！”基尔伯特佯装翻了个白眼，用惹人厌的语气与伊万撇清干系，“大不了……”从这里消失掉去找亲父，要不是当年你介入了我早该如此。

他不准备旧事重提，因而让未完的话含糊在鼻音里。基尔伯特何尝不想继续活下去，早些年他比东侧的谁都要迫切地证明自己的存在意义，而用伊万的话就是自寻死路；后来大局既定，基尔伯特察觉到伊万从他身上渐渐抽离心思，将东德这株菟丝子的导管筛管一根根扯断，起初他去求伊万，后来把主意打到别的地方：路德维希、王耀甚至再远一些的阮氏玲，多几个选项才是最正解。伊万并没有生气——与阿尔弗雷德的斗争足以耗掉大半精力，他仅仅望着基尔伯特，先是默认，而后公开宣布他拥有了自主权，平静得难以置信。

像洞悉了一切。但基尔伯特立即否决了这个假设。

“我知道，我知道的。”

伊万怎么才能装出不知道的模样呢？白桦树沙沙地说着话，没有说出具体答案，挂在屋门的挂饰呜咽了几声，却不知为何而泣。而基尔伯特就在身边，用空洞遥远的眼神覆盖了他，伊万不知不觉被裹进密不透气的薄膜，基尔伯特的沉默、注视以及平缓的呼吸声都将这层塑料胶布分毫析厘地熨在肌肤上，生怕他像落了叶的刺槐用尖锐的枝干划破挣脱彼此间透明的隔阂。

普鲁士与德意志是包含关系。自条顿被纳入神圣罗马的版图的那天起，自普鲁士作为复辟德意志的领航者的那天起，自民主德国从德国分裂中诞生的那天起，基尔伯特便被打上“那一边”的无法抹灭的印记，属于“这一边”的伊万威逼利诱严刑拷打，终究没能彻底剜掉被烙印了的整块皮肉。曾经他以为自己快要成功，以为基尔伯特终于被鲜红色覆盖渗透，可以从内至外溶掉德意志的符号，现在伊万知道那些从一开始就是对方刻意营造的假象。或许也有过真实——他总忍不住替基尔伯特凭空制造开脱的理由，基尔伯特不会感激，现实不会因而动容，整个过程就只有伊万在一头热，收获了自欺欺人的欣慰和过后的失望。

将“那一边”的物品归还给“那一边”，于伊万而言是意料之外，于苏联而言是情理之中。于基尔伯特而言，早该如此。

基尔伯特凝视着他，眼睛的紫红色逐渐凝固干涸，眼里的伊万像是用白石灰艰难拼凑出来的。

“既然知道，就别再问了啊。”

他可没兴致在脑子里向自己不断强调即将死去的想法，正因为不清楚哪天才是死期，日历每翻过一页基尔伯特都能由心而生一份尚且存活的侥幸，他的姿态已经放得足够低了，连他都不曾想象过自己会有如此卑微的一朝。偏偏伊万翻来覆去地提起、追问，像在确认什么，或在否定什么，基尔伯特不清楚。

“嗯，不会再问的了。”

这场短暂的对话要结束了，伊万终于转过头正眼望向基尔伯特。

“我都知道的。”

新的误会与他们不期而遇。向来如此。


End file.
